The invention is based on a flight passenger seating device comprising a backrest.
Seating devices for providing seating in aircraft cabins are conventionally provided with a backrest, which is either movably mounted relative to a seat surface between an upright position and an inclined comfort position or which is rigidly coupled to a seat mounting unit in order to achieve a large number of seat rows, in particular with regard to use on short-haul flights, and by which the aircraft cabin is provided with seating.
The object of the invention is to provide a flight passenger seating device which offers advantageous features with regard to the space taken up by a flight passenger seat and additionally provides a high degree of comfort for a passenger.